Cuts in the Heart
by GodBlessTheFandoms
Summary: Hermione was even bullied by the Weasley twins since her first year. The summer before the start of her sixth year was hard on her and the bullying of the twins got to her and finds a way to relief herself from the emotional pain. What happens when Fred finds out? Will he help her. ALMOST ALL CHARACTERS ARE OCC. M for later chapters and for rough language
1. The Beginning

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ:**

**The characters are OCC! Hermione is alone. The twins are bullies. If you don't like it, don't read it and don't complain about it to me.**

Hermione walked her way to platform 9 and 3/4 to complete her sixth year at Hogwarts. She saw her fellow Gryffindor friends Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny and waved at them. She also noticed Dean holding Ginny's hand. Hermione smiled at the two for being together, yet she was upset that Ginny didn't tell her in through the letters they sent to each other. As a matter of fact, she never mentioned anything in her letters because she only wrote back once. Hermione sent over twenty letter to each of her friends and none never wrote anything once, except Neville and Luna, who wrote back rarely. Hermione needed a distraction. During the summer, her mother died of cancer and her father became depressed and blamed Hermione for his wife's death. He even told her that she wasn't his daughter. Some days after work, he would drink more and would begin to beat her. He even tried to rape her once. Since her mother's death, she never touched or read a book, just stared at the fireplace as her father beat her. He starved her several day, then would give her half a piece of stale bread and small small amounts of water each day, and then didn't forget food for another few days. Now, she was so thin, you could see her bones through her clothes. You could barely see her curves unless she's in her underwear or if she wascompletely naked.

"You are my perfect princess Mione," she remembered her mother said to her.

_Lies,_ Hermione thought. All these years, Hermione worked hard to be perfect, but everyone finds a way to make fun of her. One of her worst tormentors were the Weasley twins and Draco Malfoy. The twins would tell Hermione that without her smarts, she would be nothing but a hideous burden no one would want. They would tell her that a Blast-Ended Skrewt was a thousand times more prettier that herself and that a mirror would brake just by the sight of her. They would question her on who would want to be her friend and that Harry and Ron were idiots for being friends with a know-it-all. They were worse to her than Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy didn't like her and he insulted her as much as possible, but the twins were mocking her or insulting her everyday, 24/7. Ever since her mother's death, and the insults from the twins, she began cutting her wrists to make the physical pain overtake the emotional and soon enough, she learned not to show her emotions. She smiled rarely because she never found a reason to smile. She thought dark things, she saw dark things, she even done dark things such as threatening a person and attempting to kill them.

Anyways, she walked down the platform, ignoring all the people hugging and waving hello to their fellow friends. She noticed two very tall red headed twins, who noticed her, smirked and began to walk toward her.

"Hello Granger," George said.

"Trying to change your style to look cool?" Fred asked and sneered at her as she showed no emotion, which annoyed the twins very much.

"Well, it's not working, you are still nothing. You mean nothing. Why would my brother be friends with someone like you?" Fred continued, shoving her hard, making her fall and land hard on her wrist. He tried hit her, but she blocked him with her arm and grabbed his hand and twisted it. He hissed in pain, but since he was stronger than him, he grabbed the wrist holding his own, grabbed it, and twisted it twice as hard as she did to him. She cried out in pain, but her eyes still showed no emotion. He let go of her and saw her grab her wrist looking at the blackish-blue bruise along it. Fred gave her be last look and walked away with his twin.

She was trying to figure out why they were here if they already had their last year. She assumed that their mother wanted them to complete their last year once they left to work at their new shop. Maybe that's why the twins were so cranky, but she could give two shits about them. She walked in the train, looking for an empty compartment. Once she found one, she put her bag on the rail and laid down across the seat. She closed her eyes and saw her mother's peaceful face when she took her last breath. She saw the hate in her tormentors eyes. She was the faces her best friends make when she was around, they looked pained, like they didn't want her there. She saw the annoyed look of everyone in Hogwarts when she walked in the room. She saw the disgust look in her father's face. She realised the one person who really loved her was one. Even the people in her muggle school didn't like her either.

She couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of the compartment and ran to the nearest empty bathroom. Fred, who saw Hermione walk across his compartment, smirked, and attempted to walk out when sheathe caught him.

"Where are you going Gred? "

"I gotta piss, I drank too much water on the way the King's Cross."

With that, Fred followed the brunette and watched her walk into the bathroom. He walked to the door and pressed his ear III brought it, listening to the sound of water from the sink. He also heard splashing with the faint sounds of sniffles. He heard something run against the marble of the sink then he heard nothing. After a few seconds he heard he hissing in pain and then she began to mutter something, he could only make out some of the words.

"Why did she have to leave...damn Malfoy...damn Weasley twins...maybe I am nothing...my father beats me...I can't stop cutting myself...I am nothing...my friends don't want me anywhere with them without being embarrassed...nobody likes me...I am nothing...everyone hates me...I am nothing...my mother is gone because of me, father says so...no one wants to be with me, I'm hideous, just like the twins said...I am nothing ...my father attempted to rape me...because I'm nothing... no one will never love me again...because I am nothing...no one would care if I die...because I, Hermione Granger, am nothing."

Fred's eyes popped from their sockets and ran away from the door and back to his compartment, his face red from running so fast. George saw Fred's face covered in fear and stared onto nothing.

"Fred are you okay?" no answer was heard, "Fred?"

Hermione, who was cutting her wrist again, who was still muttering, heard footsteps running away from the door. Hermione suddenly panicked, picked up the knife and stuffed it in her pocket, wiped the blood from the sink and floor, and she walked out looking to find someone in the hall. She saw no one. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they would stop flowing out. She forgot how it felt to cry. She walked past his compartment again and Fred look at her, really looked at her and saw her unhealthy, very thin body.

For once in his life, he felt sorry for her.

PLEASE REVIEW!I will try to update tomorrow or the day after.


	2. Hogwarts

**Sorry for the mistakes. I have dyslexia, but I love to write and plus this damn auto correct. Anyway hope you enjoy. On with the story!**

At last, the train to Hogwarts came to an end and Hermione was already dressed in her uniform, the uniform sagging from her body. Her skirt was almost falling off her hips and and her shirt was about to slide off her shoulders. Her robes were almost twice as big as her. She ignored the fact the she was so thin. She now found it normal. She walked alone to the carriages and saw the thestrals that Harry saw the year before. Many people were boarding on the carriages and her eyes landed on her two best friends with her other close friends and Luna Lovegood was with them as well. Hermione walked toward the group and noticed that not a single one payed any attention her.

"Hey guys," Hermione said loud enough for them to all hear.

"Um, hi Hermione." Harry said smiling awkwardly at her. Hermione, who easily read their emotions, saw that she wasn't wanted.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

Ron, Hermione's crush, walked to Hermione and utility his hand on her shoulder, "sorry Herms, there isn't enough space, seven people is a lot in one carriage."

"But it can fit eight people in it."

"It's just too many people, but you can sit with us during the feast. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and walked away, tears ready to spill down her face again. She wiped them as soon as she spotted the Patil twins and Lavender Brown. Hermione walked toward them as the went inside the carriage.

"Hi Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. Do you mind if I sit with you, Harry's is full."

Lavender smiled sickly at her, then looked at her in disgust as if she had grown two more heads. Parvati smiled like her while Paymaster look Heroine, feeling bad about what was going to happen.

"Sorry, little girl, but we will be talking about things you wouldn't know about. Things like boys, make-up, friends and a social life. Maybe you should get one. But of course, no one would bother talking to you because you are a freak. A hideous freak. No one will never love you. I bet your parents don't even love you. You're so called friends don't love you, that's why they are avoiding you. I heard them talking you ruining their fun. You are an anchor of everyone's ship, you stop everyone front doing what they like. You say the twins are stupid, but look at them, they are one of the most successful men alive. You should be the one bowing down to them, you stupid mudblood bitch. NOW LEAVE!"

Hermione walked out, tears blinding her eyes. At the end was a shabby empty carriage that no one never had gotten on. She ran towards it and ran into somebody and fell to the muddy floor. Whoever it was held his or hers hand out. Hermione grabbed it and felt immediate warmth as soon as their skin made contact. It was a boy with large, rough, yet smooth hands. She looked away from his hand and up to his muscular chest , to his strong neck, his kissable link lips, hazel eyes with a hint of blue, and bright red hair. She realized it was none other than Fred Wesley, his twin behind them looking at them in curiosity. Hermione pulled her hand away from his and ran away from them and ran to the shabby carriage. She closed the door and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it.

As she pulled her right arm up, she looked at the fresh cuts on her wrist. She watched a small drop of blood go down her wrist and fall at the bottom edge of her shirt.

"So beautiful," she whispered to herself.

Hermine stared at the window he whole ride, looking down at her cuts every once in a while. After a good fifteen minutes the ride was over and Hermione walked to the castle slowly her eyes glazing over little thing around her. After a long while, she made it to the Great Hall and walked inside all eyes on her looking at her, annoyed. Hermione walked over to where her friends were and noticed and also noticed her seat was taken by Lavender who was playing with Ron's hair.

"Sorry, Herms, she had nowhere to sit."

"Well it seems to me that Lavender is blind. Apparently she doesn't see all the seats in the back. You guys didn't wait for me."

"Were we supposed to?" Harry asked.

"You've always waited for me."

"Sorry, we-"

"Forget it "

She walked to the end of the table where the twins were. Surprisingly, not one said anything to her as she sat across from worst of the two was Fred, who said nothing and stared at her. She began to squirm uncomfortably from his hard stare. To show that she wasn't afraid, she looked him dead in the eye and watched his eyes look at her thin features, to her thin body, and finally to her wrist. His eyes went wide then looked up to Hermione, his eyes filled with horror and pity. She looked down to see that her sleeve was up slightly, showing a few of the cuts at the beginning of her wrist. She pulled the sleeve down, completely avoiding eye contact with Fred, who stared at her.

After Dumbledore finished his speech the table was filled with chatter and the sounds of people's forks and spoons clinging against their plates. After ten minutes of staring at the brunette he's been bullying for about six years, he realized that she hadn't eaten a thing.

"Aren't you going to eat Granger?"

"Not hungry. Besides, why do you care?"

"You just look worse than usual."

"Wow! One of the most popular guys are actually paying attention."

"You just look like acid was spit into your face."

"You know what? Fuck you Fred Weasley. "she walked out and made her way into the common room, and walked into her dorm and closed the door and ran to the bathroom with the knife in her hand. She cried again thinking of what just happened. She didn't know why Fred's words hurt so much , but it did. She stayed in there for a while and walked out to grab some pajamas and walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes and walking in the shower. She cried silently and stayed in there. After a few minutes, she was in bed, sleeping as everyone else began to walk in.

About half an hour, everyone was ready for bed. The girls, along with Ginny, were talking about boys and other girl stuff and someone brought up Hermione.

"Ugh, what a bitch. She thinks that she could take my man from me. She thinks she's perfect. The only thing she has is that big head of hers that holds her big head."

Hermione woke up at the sound of her name and heard what Lavender had to say, then she heard her best girl friend say something that shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"She's not that bad, she's may be ugly, but her looks are replaced by her heart. Harry and Ron don't see it like that, they are making it seem that they want to be Hermione's friend, but really they are just using her smarts for homework. I somewhat feel bad for her. And we are all purposely avoiding her because no one wants to be seen with her.

Hermione's mouth went open slightly and more tears ran down her face. She really had no friends. She listened to what the other girls had to say. The only person who said nothing bad about her was Padma, who would want Hermione to be her partner for a project just to get to know her. After hours and hours of the girls talking about her, they went to bed. Once everyone was fast asleep, Hermione crept out of bed and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. She walked into the Common Room and sat on the chair, staring into the fire before her. She pulled up her sleeves and stared at it. She was so into the cut that she didn't notice the figure standing on the boys staircase. He snuck behind her and got a good look at the cuts. Hermione, who felt like she was being watched, turnednaround and connected with Fred's hazel eyes. She nearly screamed but Fred covered her mouth with his hand and pulled back when she bit it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I couldn't sleep," his eyes glaring at the cuts on her wrist. She pulled the sleeve back down and glared at him, hatred seething through her eye. He continued to stare at her covered wrist.

"I caused that."

"Not all of it, most of it."

"I know," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"You know nothing about me. You know nothing, yet you judge me. Why?"

"I don't know. But I also know the other reasons why you are doing it."

"How?"

"Because I heard what you were saying on the train in the bathroom, I was the one listening in."

He was about to say something else, but Hermione slapped him across the face, leaving a large red mark across his face.

"I deserve that. I didn't know I caused you that much pain."

"You destroyed me. Told me I was nothing, no one would never love me, no one would wan to be seen with me. I'm nothing but a know-it-all who doesn't have a life. Then that became true. When my mom died from cancer, dad blamed it on me because of the magic. Told me that I was nothing to home, he disowned me. He attempted to rape me a couple times. The only person in the world that loved was my mom. Everyone in the school hates me. I heard the girls talking about me earlier and I heard that Harry and Ron used me for homework. I realized everythng you said to me was true."

Hermione room a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, butility she ended up crying. Falling on the couch , she sobbed and covered her face so Fred wouldn't see her cry. Since she covered hrr face, she could see the tears running down his face. He walked to the couch, sat down, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. She tensed in shock, but she relaxed before before wrapping her arms around Fred's rock-solid chest and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her hair tickling his face. He looked down at her legs which were across from his when she put them on his lap. He saw the big bruises that were outlined by fingers. He then remembered that her father attempted to rape her multiple times.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and petted her softly. If felt so right for them to be in each other's pressed his cheek to her head. He realized how perfect they fitted together. He looked down at her and saw hat she was already looking at him. Her brown eyes had a glow he'd never seen before. Her small nose shuffled a bit a she sniffed. She bit her very kissable lips because she was nervous. Her body was melting against his, he also noticed. He looked, down, grabbed her arm and pulled up the sleeve that covered her wrist and looked down at the cuts. His warm fingers danced across the cuts. It was painful, yet pleasurable. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. He looked at her and smiled. He lifted her wrist and kissed it softly.

Hermione couldn't control her self. She leaned forward and kissed him, which caught him off guard, but he kissed her back, holding her closer. He lifted her slightly as she moved her legs so that she was straddling him and felt the very large bulge in his loose pajama pants. He rested his hands on her thighs and squeezed them and Hermionee jumped away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly.

"It's not you, I just though about my father and he did that to me. Yesterday, he was so close from taking my virginity away."

Fred didn't know why he felt like this, but he suddenly became very protective of her. He heard her yawn and saw her stretch. She began to walked up the stairs, but stopped to say something to him.

"Don't worry about me, I won't say anything about this. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation would we?"

She continued to walked up the stairs, but Fred stopped her.

"Wait! How about we become friends, I promise that I won't talk about you again. How about you sit George and I during meals so those friends of your won't bother you. What do you think?"

"I'd like that." She smiled and walked back up the stairs, giving Fred one last smile. She found a reason to smile.

Fred, who watched after her, smiled at the thought of her eating lunch with him. We walked back into his room and saw that George was up looking for him.

"Where have you been, you've been gone for an hour. Did you go to the kitchens without me?"

"No, I was talking to Granger, telling her I was sorry for giving her a hard time."

"Why? Though you hated her. I only hated her because you did."

"She's been having a hard time with her life. No one wants her to be around and her family are having problems. "

"I feel like you aren't tellingredients me. We tell each other everything."

"We kissed."

"You did what!"

"I kissed her. Oh and by the way, she's eating meals with us."

Fred ignored George's yells about why he didn't wake him. Fred just though of the girl he just kissed.

**Was it too fast. If so, i'll slow down if I have to. Anaway, hoped you enjoyed it, I'm not that good with this,**

** but it's fun. And Sorry for the mistakes I have dyslexia and this damn autocorrect keeps screwing up**


	3. Screaming and Shouting

Hermione woke up, feeling better than usual. She finally had a good sleep Thanks to Fred Weasley, who found her, apologized, and then they kissed. Hermione messed around with boys and kissed them a couple of times, but she never had a kiss like that. Her lips tingled and her body was on fire and her body craved for more. She felt even more special when she felt Fred's arousal. She ran her fingers across her lips and sighed happily. She knew Fred slept with a lot of women,made a lot of fake relationships. She knew that 2 weeks were the longest time he's had a girlfriend before dumping them. Though she was happy, she felt wary, she believed that Fred was just using her for sex or he just wanted to humiliate her.

She dressed into her robes and walked down the stairs. Of course no one was in there because she was always the first to get up so she could be alone in the morning. She walked down and was greeted by a couple of teachers who were also making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she walked in, she spotted Dumbledore, who smiled and winked at her. She sat at the end of the table where she sat yesterday, not bothering to sit where her 'friends are. She closed her eyes and rested her head on top of her folded arms. After a few minutes, two someones sat on either side of her.

"Wake up Granger," someone yelled on her left side.

Hermione's head rose quickly and glared at George, who smiled at her in a friendly way. She turned the other way to see Fred staring at her wrist, then up to her lips, and finally to her eyes. He looked at her sympathetically and continued to look at her wrist

Dumbledore who noticed more students were coming into the Great Hall, clapped his hands twice, making sure all of the foods were on the tables.

The twins, when when saw the food, grabbed their plates and piled as much as the plates can hold. Hermione, who didn't bother looking at the food, her eyes were focused on the people who pretended that they were her friend. Ron made eye contact with her and he did a double take when he saw the twins on either side of her.

"Why are you sitting with them, we are your friends. You also didn't wait on us." Ron said, his angered eyes roamedon the twins, before resting on her.

"You didn't wait for me on anything. Besides, none of you are my friends."

"How could you say that?" Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU ALL SAID LAST NIGHT. NO ONE COULD BE SEEN WITH ME. ALL OF YOU JUST USED ME FOR HOMEWORK! I SENT ALL OF THOSE LETTER TO EVERY ONE OF YOU AND NO ONE WROTE BACK!"

"I wrote back," Ginny said angrily.

"ONCE! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY WROTE BACK WAS NEVILLE AND LUNA. I TRIED TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING. I'VE BEEN HAVING A HARD TIME. I WATCHED MY MOTHER DIE FROM CANCER. MY DAD'S ABUSING ME. AN NONE OF MY FRIENDS WANT ME AROUND! I HAVE NOTHING AND NONE OF YOU SEEM TO CARE! WHO WAS THE ONE ALWAYS RISKING EVERYTHING JUST TO SAVING YOUR FUCKING ASSES! ME! I RISKED EVERYTHING FOR YOU, YET YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND. SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!"

She got up and stormed off, tears streaming down her face. She ran into Neville, who said hello and tried to comforther, but she used him away before going up into her room. The twins and Neville tried to run up the staircase, but the stairs turned into a slide. And George had an idea. He grabbed three pairs of their sticky wall products and put them on their feet as the began to walk up. Surprisingly, Neville never fell. Neville became more courageous and his body was changing. He wasn't short and chubby and more, he was a good 6'0, a few inches shorter than the twins. He was more muscular and his round face was more defined. Many girls tried to get with him, but his heart was for Luna Lovegood. He found her odd, but that's what he loved about her.

Once they made it, they opened the door to find Hermione on the floor, wearing a tank top, showing her bruised, xut body. In her hand was a knife and she was running it over the cuts again. Fred ran towards her, threw the knife and caught her in his arms. Her face was very pale and a lot of blood was running from all the cuts she recutted.

"George! Go get the largest blankets you can find and grab some water. Neville! Go tell Dumbledore Hermione's ill and that she can't go to classes today."

George and Neville ran out and Neville made his way to the Great Hall. As he ran, he ran into Luna, who smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi, Neville. Do you know where Hermione is, I really would want to talk to her."

"Follow me."

He ran into the Great Hall, Luna behind him. He walked up to Dumbledore, all eyes on him. He whispered into Dumbledore's ears. He nodded and allowed the others (including Luna) could have the day off to help her out. They both walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room. Luna grabbed Neville hand and walked up the staircase, it worked for a moment until the stairs turned into a slide again.

"Hmmm. I thought it would've worked. It works in the Ravenclaw Common Room."

Neville blushed at the position they were in. Luna was straddling Neville waist, her head laying n his muscular chest. He looked at her, eyes closed, her chest pressed against his, her ear pressed to his chest as she listened to the sound of his heart beating. George walked in on the sight and his eyes popped out of his sockets. He was trying to figure out why she was in their Common Room.

"Not being rude, but why she in our Common Room."

Neville jumped, knocking Luna off. He held out his hand as she grabbed on as he pulled her up.

"I wanted to talk to Hermione."

"Why?"

"I wanted to let her know that she is not alone. I've been through this before."

"Come one then."

George activated the two sticky shoes as Luna jumped on Neville's back as he carried her up the staircase. Once they made it, she hopped off his back and smiled at him, making him blush. George saw the two and smiled. He walked into the room and found Fred whispering he's sorry and he didn't mean to hurt her. She kept saying weakly that it was okay, but he still kept apologizing. Luna walked over to the two and kneeled down.

"May I talk to Hermione alone?"

Hermione sat up as Fred got up and walked to the door. The boys gave her a sympathetic smile before leaving the two girls alone. Luna stared off in space as she began talk.

"I know what it's like. To loose someone you love. My mum died when I was little and my father lost his mind. I cried as he yelled my mother's name. People made fun of me because I see things differently than others. After my mum died and dad wouldn't talk to me for a while, I came here to Hogwarts to make friends who cared for me. Once people started bullying me, I began cutting myself. I still do it today until I promised myself that I wouldn't cut myself again."

"Can I see them, the cuts?"

Luna nodded and pulled up her sleeve, showing the healing cuts around her wrist. Hermione stared at the cuts in amazement. She pulled up her wrist to compare her fresh cut to Luna's healing cuts. Hermione leaned over to cry on Luna's shoulder as Luna petted her hair. Minutes went by and the last of the tears slid down Hermione's face and onto Luna's shoulders. Hermione looked up and hugged Luna with all her might.

"Are you going to eat Hermione? It looks like you haven't eaten for days."

"Because I haven't."

"Why?"

"Father's been starving me since mum's death."

"Come on then," the blonde said, pulling Hermione up with her. They walked down the stairs together, spotting the three boys whose heads were already faced toward them. Fred walked toward Hermione and saw that she looked slightly better. Neville walked toward Luna, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. She followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at the cuts on her wrists. He looked her in the eyes, anger and sorrow were the III blue emotions that showed on his face. He stormed off and walked out into the empty hallways and walking past the full classrooms.

"Wait!" Shouted Luna.

He turned around and grabbed her wrists and softly flipped her cut one.

"Why?"

"It helped me keep away emotional pain. I had to."

"You did not Luna!"

"Why do you care?" she screamed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

And he leaned down to kiss her.


	4. 20 Questions

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was disappointed because I haven't had a single review. It made me sad and it made me not want to write anymore. Even one review could make me happy. Continue reading. No review new chapters. Now read on... sorry for mistakes.

Luna kissed Neville back, wrapping his arms tightly around her, one of his hands gettmg ing tangled in her ha, their. Neville pulled back and put his forehead against I ers.

"Promise me you won't do this again," he pleaded.

"I promise."

Neville kissed her once more before holding her hand. Together, they walked back to the Common Room getting whistles and whoops from the twins and Hermione. They walked toward the couches to see food set upon the table. There were meats, desserts, and multiple drinks. Everyone knew they had about five more hours before classes were over, so they talked, played, and told each other things. Fred, who was still eating, noticed that Hermione wasn't eating at all. He gave her half of his steak.

"Eat," he commanded calmly.

She looked down at the steak, grabbed a fork, cut a piece, and put it in her mouth. There were tastes that she had forgotten that rushed into her mouth. She moaned in delight as she cut another piece and put it into her mouth. Soon, she finished half the steak, but she wasn't full

at all. This was twice as much food she has eaten for months. She grabbed another steak and ate it under five minutes. She then grabbed three brownies and stuffed them down her mouth. She never felt so full in her life. She looked up to see four pairs of eyes on her, all of them shocked. Hermione looked away in embarrassment bit Fred put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like a girl who can eat like that."

"He can't stand women who try to watch their weight just so they can look perfect."

_No one can be perfect, _Hermione thought to herself.

"So any of you want to play a game? We could play twenty question, but since there are five of us, we each ask four questions. Anyone up to it?"

Everyone nodded in approval and sat in a circle, Luna starting first.

"Do you really love me Neville?"

Neville wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Ever since I laid eyes on you." He kissed her cheek and then turned to George.

"Who do you like, George?"

He mumbled something something before blushing. Everyone looked at him, not hearing a single word. George, who noticed, said it louder. "I like Katie Bell." Luna and Hermione awwed as Fred whistled and Neville was smiling at him.

"Fred? Why did you want me to tease and be mean to Hermione with you?"

Fred's face went red and didn't make eye contact with anyone when he answered. "Because I liked her and I didn't want her to figure out, so I decided to be mean to her. I didn't want her to ruin our reputation," he saw Hermione's sad face, "but it doesn't matter anymore." Then she smiled.

"Luna, how did your mother die? I know Hermione's died of cancer,* Fred asked.

"A deadly potions experiment exploded on her face. I remember seeing her burnt face full of blisters." She spaced out suddenly staring at nothing, which was normal for her. Hermione's turn came up and she turned to Fred.

"What do you really like about me?"

"I found it sexy how you knew everything and craved to learn more. I like the fierceness within you. You eyes are like melted chocolate when you are happy and it looks like hypnotizing wood when you are angry. Hell, I still find everthing attractive about you." Fred clamped his lips with his hand and blushed as he made eye contact with Hermione. The game continued as the group laughed, awwed, singed, and danced to their hearts content.

* * *

A month went by as the group became close. Luna and Neville went public while George finally plucked up the courage to ask Katie Bell out, and she said yes. Fred helped Hermione by getting her to eat more, to become more outgoing, he even managed to make her join him with the pranks. Each week, Hermione gained more weight and was close to being back to were she was before.

Now that Hermione was more outgoing, her old 'friends' wanted her to be their friend again. She declined of course. Fred was becoming a big part in her life, he protected her, stood up for her, he even punched Malfoy when he insulted her. She also answered all questions in class, gaining many points.

Saturday morning, Hermione was running outside in the fall air in shorts and a sports bra, showing her glistening body. No one was outside because it was six-thirty and no one should be getting up this early like her. She ran another few minutes before pausing to take a breath. She looked up at the Qudditch pitch bleachers and saw someone flying with a beater's bat in their hand. She knew it had to be one of the twins. She walked up to the seat and sat down watching one of the twins fly and hit the bludger. Hermione looked closer and saw the F on the sweater, so it was Fred flying around. Her heart thumped fast in exitement as she watched Fred fly around expertly. At one point, when he was closer, she noticed him close his eyes in anger and swung at the bludger with all his might, cracking the bludger.

"YAY!" She screamed, catching his attention. He flew towards her. Her heart thumped harder the closed he got to her. When he reached her, he sat beside her, laying his broom on his other side.

"What are you doing up this early?" Fred asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smirked.

"I was just practicing for the game in two weeks. What about you?"

"I was going out for a run. Mum and I always went running on Saturdays whenever we got the chance."

"Is this what you normally wear when you run?" He asked, eyeing her sports bra and shorts.. Hermione blushed under his gaze.

"Yeah. I like the feeling of the wind on my body. Also, I didn't thing anyone was going to be up so early."

It was an awkward silence before Hermione broke it. "Do you think you could teach me to fly. I want to get over my fear of heights."

"If you are going to learn to fly, you need to get over that fear of heights."

Fred grabbed his broom and walked down the seats, Hermione behind him. They walked to the center of the field, the broom floating in the air. Fred climbed on it, he sat there before motioning Hermione to sit behind him. As soon as she got on, he took off as fast as he could, Hermione wrapping her arms tight around him, feeling his hard, built stomach.

"Open your eyes," Fred whispered to her. She opened them and gasped at the sight in front of her.


	5. The Magical Waterfall

She gasped as she saw the large, magical blue waterfall. There on top of the waterfall were all kinds of magical creatures such as unicorns and fairies. Little water nymphs jumped in joy as they all jumped in the water. Baby unicorns stood by their mother's while drinking the water, long hairs floating through the wind.

"It's so beautiful. How did you find it?"

"I was flying around and deep there, I found it. Now most of the creatures here know me. Since you're with me, they won't try to attack you. Especially the nymphs, they are very mischievous. And they really like me, like me like they are in love with me."

They walked around the waterfall before reaching a deep cave inside the waterfall. Hermione, who didn't want to get wet, stayed away from the cave. Fred went in and stuck his head out, not a drop of water on his head.

"You won't get wet unless you want to."

His head was back inside,.but he left business hand out for her to take. She took his hand as he ppulled. He smiled as she gasped at the beautiful sight before her. Inside the cave were more fairies, leaving trails of glitter wherever they flew. Some of the tiny fairies spotted Fred and squealed as the flew toward him. Soon he was covered by nymphs and fairies. A mother unicorn and its baby walked over, the fairies flying away from the with.

The mother unicorn bowed her head respectfully as Fred bowed back before turning to the baby unicorn, who had his head tilted, expecting to get petted. The baby unicorn pressed himself onto Fred as Fred petted his soft, long hair. Hermione giggled, which caught the baby unicorn's attention, making it run behind It's mother. The mother eyed Hermione before Fred said something to her.

"Don't worry, she's with me. You can trust her."

The mother connected her eyes with the human girl before bowing her head respectfully. Hermione reached out to stroke her hair, but the mother walked back, eying her still. Slowly, she made her way back to the girl and tilted her head for Hermione to touch. She stroked he soft hair and listened the the sound of the unicorn neigh softly.

"I managed to heal her son when he injured his leg," Fred whispered in her ear. "She's been grateful since."

Hermione smiled. She didn't know he had a side like this. The baby unicorn neighed and clopped beside Fred, rubbing his small body on Fred's leg like a cat. The two sat there and petted the unicorns. After what seemed like an eternity, they were distracted from a group of tiny water nymphs, their naked blue bodies floating in the air like feathers. They were all screeching Fred's name before flying toward him, pushing the other trio out of the way. They screamed his name as if he were a celebrity. His eyes connected with Hermione's, smiling at her raised eyebrows. The nymphs, who loved to see him smile, followed where his eyes were landed on and saw the beautiful human girl before them. They knew they were beautiful, but they thought they would never see another beautiful human like Fred.

"She's so beautiful," one nymph whispered. She turned back to Fred, "is she your girlfriend?"

"Vivian! You can't ask them that. That's invading into their privacy! But is she really your girlfriend?"

The nymph Vivian elbowed the other, her white eyes blazing. She then turned to the handsome boy, her eyelids widening, obviously showing her interest in the subject. Hermione smiled at the nymphs nosiness and watched them switch their eyes from Fred to herself. Fred opened his mouth, ready to answer.

"No, we aren't dating. We're just good friends."

"AWW!" The nymphs cried in disappointment.

"Why can't the two most beautiful people on the universe can't be together!?" Yelled the other nymph in fustration.

"Shut up! Camilla, if they don't want to be together, that's fine! But why can't you? You two would be so cute. You two could make georgeous little babies and get married-" she was silenced from the elbow at her chest from Camilla.

The nymphs were forced away from the unicorns. Fred bowed his head in thanks, before turning to Hermione.

"Do you want to sit and talk. You seem like you have something on your mind."

Hermione walked, signaling Fred to follow. Together, they walked out of the cave and through the waterfall without a single drop of water on them. They walked down to the bank of the water. Hermione took off her shoes and sock, Fred following her. They rested their feet into the water and stared at the long, beautiful lake before them. Fred looked down and looked at her. Now that time went by, the sun was fully out and shining across the sky. But the sun was nothing compared to the beautiful angel beside him. The sun have a halo around her golden hair. Her eyes shined through, showing tiny hints of green in her eyes. Her body glistened as her sweat made her skin so shiny and yet still soft. Her tongue ran over her juicy, red lips before her teeth nervously chewed on her lower lips. Her eyes shined with tears that were prepared to fall.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

The tears fell down her golden cheeks but were wiped away when she wiped them furiously. "I'm not beautiful, they were probably just playing around."

"They weren't. Why are you letting yourself down? You should be blushing or somewhat embarrassed. What happened to make you so insecure?"

She paused for a moment, "my father. Ever since mom, he told me I was nothing. He said no one would want me because I'm just an ugly bitch. I've been like this ever since me dad said that. Then I remember that my mom always called me perfect. I realized that no one was perfect. Then everyone thinks I'm so perfect. No ones perfect Fred, but everyone finds a reason to be perfect when they're not."

"I do know one thing perfect about you."

"What's that?" She asked, looking up hopefully at him.

"Your heart. You put others before yourself. But that also need work on that because you are so focused on helping others that you don't have enough time to help yourself. You need to focus on your self to realise how beautiful you are."

Hermione looked him in the eye, knowing that he was right. She saw emotions that she saw in her mother's eyes. Protection. Caring. Love. Hermione leaned forward as Fred did so as well. Fred opened his eyes and pulled back, not wanting to use her. He stood up.

"We should go."

And he walked away. Hermione's heart never felt so broken. She got us and walked to Fred's broomstick to see that he was already on it, not bothering to look her in the eye. Together, they flew back to the castle and landed their way into the main courtyard. Hermione got off the broom as soon as it landed back on ground and stormed into the school into the Great Hall. Fred sighed into his hands knowing he had a lot to explain to her and his friends.

Thank you to the four people who reviewed. Hopefully I'll get more from my readers.


End file.
